Being Micah's Personal Guard
by Naomi Tachi
Summary: Scythia Morrel is a street rat thief, but somehow talks herself into the palace working as a guard. As time goes by, she begins to make friends, and even develops feelings for someone who could never feel the same way about her. But Scythia isn't all she appears to be. She keeps a secret she refuses to tell even her friends about. MicahxOc, with slight RaisaxHan and CatxDancer. ;)


I decided to write this one-shot because I think Micah deserve a shot at love too. I don't think he was an awful character, and I kinda liked him. Shame there aren't very many Micah stories out there. The beginning is just Meh, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. And I hope you don't mind how absurdly long it is ^^;

Well, please leave a review and tell me what you think, I'd really appreciate it, Mipah!

* * *

General Dunedain walked into the room where the war meeting would be present. She was the last to enter, she saw, as Han Alister, Raisa, Fire Dancer, Elena, Averill, Amon Byrne, Cat, and Micah Bayar were all sitting around a large wooden table.

Han and Raisa sat together closely, with Averill, Elena, and Micah sending disapproving looks at them. Four months after the wedding, and the three still couldn't fully accept Han.

"There is a new recruit requesting entrance into the army," Dunedain announced, gaining everyone's attention.

"Is that the reason you called for this meeting?" Raisa asked, "For one measly recruit?"

Dunedain shook her head. "This recruit isn't like any others. She is… interesting, enough so that I felt need to call this meeting to discuss her, among other things." She explained, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"What do you mean by, 'interesting'?" Amon inquired, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Well, to start, the girl simply walked up to me in Ragmarket, asking to be admitted into the army. When I told her she had to go to Oden's Ford, she told me she didn't have the money or patience for it. I said that the only way to get into the army was to train in Oden's Ford, but she demanded to speak to Queen Raisa about it. Then, she went on to say that if Streetlord Cuffs Alister could marry the queen against all the rules against it, than she could join the army against the requirement of training." Dunedain smiled openly at the memory of the girls words.

"What did you say to that?" Raisa asked, only mildly curious. As queen, she had a million things rushing through her mind, and the millings of one recruit were far inconsequential compared to everything else.

"I brought her here." Dunedain said, gaining surprised looks from everyone around the table. Before Raisa could ask why in the Seven Realms Dunedain would bring the recruit here, the door opened.

"Sly!" Han shouted in surprise as he saw the girl. She had straight black hair tied in a high pony tail, with bangs across her forehead and framing her face. Her eyes were forest green, speckled with moss and emerald. She wore black baggy male trousers, leather boots, and a large grey coat; the whole attire looked tattered and worn.

But the most interesting feature was her scars. There was a scar above her right eye, one running up her left side, from her chin to her cheekbone, and several scars dotting her cheeks and nose. But, the most ugly and noticeable scar was on her neck, from ear to ear, where someone had slit her throat.

"Cuffs. I hear yous got up nice and snug in the castle. Knew you was ambitious, but this is pretty big for a street rat." She grinned, walking in the room, and standing next to Dunedain. The street life was evident in her voice.

"You know her?" Dancer asked, voicing the question that was bubbling inside everyone's mind.

"No," Han answered truthfully "I saw her a few times in Ragmarket, but other than that, I've only ever heard stories. She's a legend in Ragmarket and Southbridge. They call her Sly Hands, because they say that she's a master thief that's never been caught, but nobody knows her real name."

"We don't need any more untrustworthy street rat thieves, thank you." Micah bit venomously, looking pointedly at Han. "We've got enough of those."

"My name is Scythia Morrel" the girl, Scythia, announced, ignoring Micah. There was a subtle change in her voice, as she spoke with obvious practice, wearing a street face. "I thought you might need some help in the war with Arden, considering your lack of Wizards and all. I sincerely ask that you allow me to work in the Castle as a body guard, or maybe send me off to Arden on the battlefield. I wish to serve you and the Queendom of the Fells."

* * *

In the end, after a bout of much arguing and debating, Scythia was appointed under Han, so he could teach her the ways of the castle and keep an eye on her. They didn't exactly trust her, but Han wanted to give her a chance, knowing himself the insinuation of treachery and incivility on those who come from the street life in Ragmarket. And, maybe he wanted to give her a chance to tick of Micah. But only slightly.

Right now, the two were in the courtyard fighting, so Han could assess Scythia's fighting capabilities. With a sword, she was quick and agile, calculating and deadly. With two swords, she was aggressive, pounding attack after attack with incredible strength. She also seemed to enjoy herself immensely with two swords. She was quick handed with a knife, so much so that in a real street fight, Han wasn't so sure he'd be able to make it out alive.

She looked like she had never seen a bow in her life. After showing her how to hold the bow and shoot once, Han noticed that she mimicked his posture with pristine accuracy. Her aim wasn't perfect, but astonishing for someone who just picked up a bow.

He also noticed that when speaking to him, she would sometimes use street talk, yet around everyone else, she talked like an educated blueblood. Han wondered where she had learned it, but didn't pay much mind. She picked up on things astonishingly easily, for someone who grew up in Ragmarket.

By the end of the first day, she had completely won over Hans trust. And after a few months, she had managed to befriend and gain the trust of everyone else, but Micah.

And, for Han, there was no greater joy in life than when he told Micah that, from then on, Scythia would be his personal bodyguard.

* * *

"I don't need you here!" Micah spat at her in the hall, as they made their way out of the castle to go to the Bayar estate in the Castle Close. "I know" She replied evenly, not wanting to step anymore on his wounded pride. She knew he was perfectly able to handle himself in a flash battle, wizard to wizard, but she didn't know if he'd be able to win against a common thief. Blade was faster than flash, after all.

But to be honest, she sort of liked her position. Micah was hard and stubborn, but he had changed a lot since Raisa and Han had married. Without the influence of his father to taint his better judgment, he changed into a trustworthy, somewhat less bitter guy. And though they had not spent much time together, as she was pretty sure he hated her guts, she found herself liking him. He had a cute smile, though it was rarely ever shown. He was capable, strong, and, eventually, over the months, she found him warming up to Han. Nothing more, though, as Micah was reserved to everyone.

Scythia knew that he loved Raisa. She knew that she could never compete with the princess, the two were as opposite as could be. She could do her job and protect him, silently, understanding what he feels when he sees Raisa, and pain crosses his face.

Five months after being appointed as his bodyguard, Micah suddenly asked her a question. "How did you get that scar on your neck?" The two were lounging in one of the sitting rooms of his house, Scythia drinking a glass of water. She almost chocked in astonishment, but managed to swallow gracefully. As she set the cup down, Micah noticed the odd way in which she held it; always with the tip of her fingers, instead of in her palm. She had always done so, and he wondered where she learned to be so graceful.

Throughout the times she had been there, she had never been asked about her past, and so, she never spoke about it. It was surprising that Micah would be the first to ask, since he seemed the least interested in her. Which hurt, since her affection had only grown since she was first appointed as his bodyguard.

"My father," She said evenly, deciding to tell him only the important part of the story. She knew that if she explained in detail, she'd become so nervous that she'd revert back to street talk, and she didn't want Micah to think she was uncivilized. "He killed my mother and tried to kill me, too, but he failed. When he realized what he'd done, he killed himself as well."

She wore a street face, giving away no emotion. Her voice was indifferent, as if she were talking about the weather. "I see." Micah said in much the same tone, and Scythia was a little disappointed by his lack of reaction. Though she really didn't expect him to react or even care, and she cursed herself for her feelings. For falling for someone who could never love her.

She excused herself suddenly, and left. Micah probably thought she was pained by the memory of what her father did, but she wasn't. She hated her mother and father, and she was glad they were dead and unable to hurt her again. No, what ailed her was the feeling of her heart aching. It did that a lot, especially around Micah, but now was worse. Now, she realized that he couldn't ever love anyone else but Raisa. He'd never allow himself to.

So for the rest of the day, she spent her time holed up in her small room in the Bayar house. She paced her room, wondering what in the Seven Realms she could do about it. But there was nothing. She couldn't make him care for him, no matter what she did. In the end, the only answer she was able to come up with was to act like Micah, and become distant. She couldn't very well avoid him, not so long as she was his body guard.

So she became distant, not so much as looking him in the eyes. Micah pretended like he didn't notice, but no one else faked oblivious. Han, in particular, was curious. They had become quite close, though not close enough for Scythia to tell him anything personal about her. But he was adamant about knowing what was going on, and he made that clear one day, as he trapped her in a corridor of the castle on one of her few days off.

"Just what's going on with you and Micah?" Han asked bluntly, not caring if there was anyone in the hall to overhear their discussion. Scythia quickly shushed him, and dragged him into an empty room.

She sighed, sitting down on the bed of a servant room. "There's nothing going on with me and Micah. Micah has something to do with it, but it's my problem."

"Then what is the problem?" Han asked, and she sighed again. After all the kindnesses he'd shown her after she demanded entrance into the palace, telling him this one truth, even if there was a huge truth she was keeping from everyone, was the least she could do.

She took a deep breath, and let the words tumble out before she could change her mind and run away. "I'm in love with Micah Bayar." She blurted.

Silence laid thick in the air between them as Han struggled with processing the information. He looked like he didn't know whether to be shocked, confused, amused, or angry. If it wasn't an important matter, she'd have laughed at his expression.

"But he's in love with Raisa, and he doesn't want anyone else. So it's better for me to just give up and try to move on. So that's what I'm doing." She cut in before he could say anything. He looked at her, wide eyed, mouth opening and closing, searching for something to say.

Finally, his eyes saddened and his face turned grim. "I don't think you should give up." He said. It was Scythia's turn to look surprised. "I don't like the guy, but if you really love him, then you shouldn't give up. If you turn back, and run away, you'll always be wondering what could have been, and you'll regret it."

She guessed what Han said made sense, but what if Micah never changes, never grows to like her back? So she asked Han. "Life is full of what-ifs," He said. "You just gotta take a chance, like I did. I gambled with my life, but you're gambling with stakes much lower than that. Just show him who you are, and if you don't grow on him, then it's his loss."

And the two went their separate ways. Scythia thanked him for the advice, and decided that she'd try, even if she'd end up regretting it later. So she stopped being distant again, leaving Micah confused as to what was going on with her.

After her talk with Micah, it was several weeks before anything interesting happened. Scythia enjoyed the peaceful, yet boring days that lapsed by. The war with Arden was looking especially pleasing, and everyone believed they'd find themselves victorious by the end of summer. Scythia became more acquainted with Fire Dancer and his only recent fiancé, Cat. Most of the time she tried to stay clear of Raisa. Scythia didn't hate Raisa; she just found it too painful to be around her. When they were in the same room, all Scythia could do was compare herself to Raisa, and see all the flaws she saw in herself.

Who would choose a scrappy street rat of a girl over a beautiful princess? No one in their right mind. It was impossible for anyone to ever feel anything for her. The only good quality she could find in herself was her quick observing/learning skills. She could copy someone's skill well. That was all.

Through all Scythia's self-doubt, all was peaceful. That is, until one night…

* * *

"It's still so hot, even at night…" I complained to myself as Micah and I walked back to the Bayar estate from SouthBridge. I wiped sweat off my forehead. My attire ultimately didn't help, as I wore a dark blue shirt, black trousers, my black boots, and my hooded cloak. I was practically dripping with sweat and my hair stuck to my skin.

"Well, it _is_ summer. What did you expect?" Was Micah's reply. I stumbled a bit, surprised that he had heard my complaint, but answered anyways. "I expected it to be a little cooler at night, not actually get hotter." I huffed in distain. After that, silence overlapped again. Micah was never a big talker, especially to me.

"It's so odd," I spoke suddenly, surprising myself. Micah looked at me, confused. "What is?" He asked, and I didn't really know what to say. I had spoken more with feeling than with thought. "Everything…" I answered vaguely, unconsciously bringing my hand to rest upon the scar on my neck.

He stared at my hand for a second, before saying, "You're pretty odd yourself." I stared at him with my mouth open, before composing myself. "How so?" I asked curiously. Micah shrugged. "You're pretty mysterious. You suddenly show up, talking and acting as if you grew up in the palace and not on the street. So far, you don't seem to have any vulgar motives for wanting to be here, and you have the trust of everyone. I can't help but wonder why you even wanted to be a body guard in the palace in the first place."

"Well, first off, I want you to know that you don't have to be reserved around me. You can trust me. And you can ask me anything you want, and I'll answer it the best I can. But as to the reason why I wanted to be a body guard or join the army against Arden was… Well, I guess I was just tired of living the way I was. I hated being a thief. I wanted to be able to do something worthwhile, you know? To show that I wasn't worthless, and that I could make a difference. Do something good for someone, instead of just taking. I wanted to give for a change. And if I died in Arden, who would I leave behind?" I replied, looking far off in the distance. I was lost in memory of the person I was back then, when Micah woke me from my reverie.

"What do mean, that you wanted to show that you weren't worthless?" He asked. I chuckled and replied, "Sorry, I guess I rambled on there. It's not really important."

"No," Micah said, looking at me seriously. "You said you'd answer my questions, and that includes this one. Why did you want to show that you weren't worthless?"

I sighed and smiled. "Fine, you got me. It's just… something my mother used to tell me. She sort of hated my guts. For as long as I can remember, she'd always abuse me, whether it be with her words or her fists. I guess a part of me wanted to prove to her that I was better than what she thought of me." I paused for a moment, thinking about all that had happened since I became Micah's body guard. "But it's different now. I don't need or want her approval. I know myself a little bit better now. Ah! But don't go telling this to anyone! Nobody's ever asked, so I kinda never told them. About a lot of things…"

Micah nodded. "I won't tell anyone." He assured me. I thanked him, and when I thought the conversation was over, he surprised me by speaking again. "I have another question." He said, and paused. It took me a few seconds for me to realize that he was waiting for me, so I hurriedly told him to ask.

"Is it true that you've never been caught before?" He questioned, and I laughed bitterly. "Yeah, it's true" I confirmed, but added, crossing my arms over my chest, "I've never been caught for a crime I've actually committed, but I've been in Gaol three times, all on false charges. I'm actually not very sure how I managed to survive every time, but I did. Most of the scars and broken bones I've ever gotten are from my stays in Gaol, actually."

He waited a few minutes, before saying, "I see." And that was it, the longest conversation we had ever had, ended. It felt good to finally tell someone one of the many things I kept to myself, and even if talking about my past was painful, I was more than glad to share it with Micah, even if he didn't love me. Micah was at least curious, and that was enough.

But my happiness didn't last long. Right before we were to leave SouthBridge, we were suddenly attacked.

* * *

I heard a small 'click' sound, and immediately went on red alert. I took Micah by the shoulders and dived into an alley. My arm slammed against the cold ground, but I put it to the back of my mind as I quickly stood up. Micah looked annoyed, but I signaled for him to be quiet and dragged him to his feet before he could question me. Running, I led him to a door on the right side of the alley, which I knew was used as an abandoned storage room. I opened the door and shoved him inside.

"Stay here," I whispered. "I'll be back in a moment. But if I'm not back in ten minutes, disguise yourself and run back to the castle. Do not, under any circumstances, come after me and try to fight." I left before he could argue, slamming the door in his face. I dashed out of the alley way and immediately dodged an oncoming dagger. Well this bastard was fast.

I looked up to see three hooded figures standing on the roof of the building in front of me. Really, only three people? They obviously didn't know who they were messing with. I went to grab the sword at my belt, but before I could reach it, I was forced to dodge a flying burst of magical fire. I looked up at them in surprise. So they were wizards from Arden. Guess they aren't as stupid as I thought, but only slightly less so. Two can play at this game, after all.

"So I'm guessing Arden sent you to shush Micah, since he's the one who trains the majority of the wizards who fight the war. It's too bad for you guys that he has me for his body guard." I smirked, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Strangely, being Micah's body guard was pretty peaceful, so I hadn't actually fought anyone in a long time.

"Ha, aren't you the clever one," A man's voice replied, coming from who I assumed was the leader. He took off the hood of his cloak, revealing his shock of red hair and brown eyes. The others did so as well. One was a man with short blond hair, a beard, and cold grey eyes, while the other didn't look much older than I did, with longish black hair held in a pony-tale and brown eyes. All of them had amulets hanging from their necks. "You are indeed correct in our mission to kill Micah, though your presence will do nothing to save him. What could you, a simple woman, do against three wizards? I'm afraid you're grossly outmatched here, girlie. Or, should I say, Sly Hands?"

I laughed. "So you bastards know of my reputation as a thief, do you? Let me just warn you that my reputation greatly pales in comparison to the truth. I'm not just some thief, but I'll let you learn that the hard way. Though I will give you a piece of advice: it'd be in your best interest to attack me all at once. It'll hardly be fun at all with only three of you, but I'll try to make the best of it. Beggars can't be choosers, I guess."

"Che, you dare to act all high and mighty? Your arrogance will be the death of you!" The leader exclaimed, obviously peeved at my declaration. "You taunt us? Ha! Big mistake. Let's give the girl what she asks for, Korin, Sasume!" He signaled the two others, and the three jumped from the roof, amulets in hand. I smirked and unsheathed my sword as they circled me.

The man with the short blonde hair, Sasume, lunged at me with a knife as an obvious diversion. I blocked with my sword, and Sasume kept coming at me. He wasn't very fast, but I pretended I was only barely able to keep up, and Sasume smirked.

I counted down in my head. Five, four, three, two… faster than Sasume could even blink, I grabbed the wrist of the hand he held the knife in, and stabbed him in the stomach, the blade running horizontally for better support. Then I grabbed his shoulders and jumped onto the hilt of my sword, before pushing off and swinging completely over him.

One. Just as predicted, the spell Korin had been preparing to hit me with went off, a burst of powerful energy that's deadly to ordinary people. But I was no longer its victim, as Sasume took all the damage for me in a blinding white light.

One down, two to go. The light dispersed as the energy exploded, killing Sasume. The smoke left by the explosion clouded the street, creating the perfect cover. Quickly and quietly, I pressed myself against the side of a wall so I wouldn't be detected, as I decided which of the three stumbling figures left in the smoke I would go for next.

… Wait a second. There were only two guys from Arden left. That means… that I am seriously fucked here.

Suddenly the smoke cleared, as Korin used his magic to dispel it. I cursed under my breath as Korin and the leader smirked. There, in the middle of the road between me and the guys from Arden, was Micah.

"You idiot!" I screamed, pushing off the wall for speed as I ran to Micah as fast as I could. But Korin had already thrown three daggers at Micah, and I was afraid that I was too late to be able to save him. Luckily, Micah was able to dodge them, flinging a spell at Korin in retaliation, though Korin blocked it.

Korin threw a blast of magical fire at Micah, and when he dodged it, Korin threw a fourth dagger. This time I knew Micah was too distracted to be able to dodge it, but luckily by then I had already reached him. I shoved Micah out of the way, and felt the sharp pain burst in my abdomen.

"Scy-" Micah started, running to my side to help me, but I cut him back, throwing my arm up in front of him to stop him. "Stay back!" I yelled. "They're after you, moron! I can handle them just fine if you get out of my way!"

Micah staggered back, startled. "How can you win against two wizards!? I can help you!" I turned to smile at him, clutching the dagger in my stomach. "Thanks, Micah." I said. "But it's my job to protect you. Besides, I'm stronger than you realized."

He looked at me skeptically. "How so? I've seen you train with Han before; I know what you can do." I shook my head and said, "There are things I've kept from Han, and everyone else. Things you don't know about me. Most of the time, I only ever keep secrets because nobody asks, so I never say anything. But there is one thing that I've deliberately hidden from everyone. "

He waited a few seconds, and when I never continued, he asked, "What is it?" I winked at him, and turned to face my two opponents, who stood patiently waiting for our talk to end. "Just sit back and watch and I'll show you."

I grunted as I pulled the dagger from my stomach, and let it clatter to the blood soaked cobblestones below. Damn, now there's a giant gaping tear and bright bloodstains on my cloak. I frowned as I peeled it off and threw to the side, sad that it was ruined and I'd never be able to wear it again. It was my favorite cloak.

I pulled off my dark blue shirt next, leaving me in the white tank top I used as my undershirt. The bottom was stained with blood and ripped. Without all the extra layers, it was easier to move and my movements would be faster. The only reason why I wore all those layers in the first place was to hide my secret, but now there's no use. With my injury, there would be no winning if I didn't use my secret weapon.

Korin and the leader stared with their mouths open at the three amulets hanging from their chains on my chest. They gaped at me in awe, completely bewildered, and only snapped to attention when I rushed them. Korin reached for his amulet, but it was too late, I was faster than either of them had anticipated.

I quickly slashed Korin's chest, and as he stumbled back, I lunged my sword through his ribcage and impaled him to the ground. I jumped back instantly, having to abandon my sword to avoid the blasted spell the leader had shot at me. Now I was weaponless, and we would be fighting on equal grounds. Flash against flash.

We each stood at opposite ends of the street, staring each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. Micah was standing to the side watching, but I dared not glance at him to gauge his reaction.

"Before we start this inevitable showdown, I'd like to point out that though you have come prepared, knowing who I am, I have yet to know your name." I said, tired of thinking him as only the leader. He smirked. "My name is Darus, though it won't matter to you. You'll be dead soon anyways."

I narrowed my eyes at his arrogance. He was obviously the strongest of the three; he had sat back and let me fight each of them alone, without a care in the world. He didn't care that his comrades had died, and he believed that he was more than enough to kill Micah and I on his own.

I didn't reply, and instead, brought my hand up to grasp one of the pendants hanging from my neck. Darus mimicked my actions, and while he whispered a spell beneath his breath, I held out my other hand and launched a torrent of water from the palm of my hand. His eyes widened in surprise as the water hit him at such a force as to crush him against the side of a building. Once the water stopped, he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. I waited for him to stand back up, and berated him with another attack, this time using shards of materialized ice.

One shard grazed his arm, but otherwise he was unharmed. He staggered backward, pressing himself up against the wall in fear. "J-just what the hell are you!?" He exclaimed, his arrogance and determination swept away by bewilderment and cold fear. I didn't reply as I stepped toward him, seeing him visibly flinch. I smirked at him. I raised my hand as if to conjure some other mystifying spell out of midair to finish him off, but stopped myself. I found I did not feel comfortable killing him with magic, as I had never really ever used magic in combat, and had surly never killed with it before.

I backed up, keeping an eye on Darus, until I was in front of Korin's lifeless corpse. I yanked my sword out uncaringly, and swept it fiercely to the side to clear it of most of Korin's cold blood. It splattered, leaving a line of blood scattering the wall behind me. I briefly wondered how people would react the next morning upon seeing three fresh new bodies and all the blood left behind, but focused again on Darus. I had to make sure tonight's body count was three, not four, and Darus had recovered from his initial shock.

"Y-you're a demon, I'll kill you!" Darus stuttered, before whispering a spell and sending a surge of powerful blue energy at me. I simply side stepped it, and allowed it to blast a giant hole into the wall behind me. He thrust out his hand to fling another spell at me, but before he could start whispering the words, I was in front of him, grabbing his wrist with my sword at his throat.

"Any last words before you die?" I asked, and he smirked. "Just one." He replied, kneeing me in the stomach. I was surprised, but was still able to cut at his throat as he kicked me back. I spat up blood as pain coursed through every cell in my body. I only allowed myself to double over in pain for a few seconds, before sucking in a breath and ignoring the pain. I had a fight to finally finish.

Darus lay on his back, both hands clutching the wound on his neck, trying to stop the bleeding. The cut was shallower than mine had been, so I knew without a doubt that if I left him there, he would live and try to kill Micah again. I could not let this threat live.

So with one decisive blow, I plunged my sword through Darus's heart. His body twitched and went limp as his heart stopped beating. I removed my sword and, still covered in blood, placed it back into the scabbard at my side.

I managed to make it through to the end of the battle, but now that it was all over, my vision blurred and I became dizzy through lack of blood. I found I didn't have the energy to stand anymore. I swayed dangerously over Darus's body, fearing I would pass out and land on his dead corpse, and knowing I could do nothing about it, when a pair of strong hands grasped my shoulders and steadied me.

I looked to see Micah at my side, putting an arm around my back to support me. "You have a lot of explaining to do." He stated, and I nodded. "Yeah, I know." Was my lulled reply. I stared into his eyes, seeing a mixture of clashing emotions but unable to discern them, before my vision faded to black, and I passed out.

* * *

I woke up to blinding sunlight and the dull ache in my stomach. The wound had been cleaned and bandaged, but it still hurt to sit up in my bed. Once the wizard healer learned I was awake, she went off immediately to find my friends and fetch them. Micah had told them all about my being a wizard, and my three amulets were setting on my bed side table for the world to see.

Han was the first one to burst through my door, quickly followed by everyone else. They all looked worried, shocked, and hurt, and I couldn't help the stab of guilt that ran through me. They were my friends, and I should have trusted them more, and told them the truth. I shouldn't have been such a selfish coward.

"Is it true?" Han asked, and I looked away. "Oh, I'm fine. Thanks so much for asking." But as I turned back to look at him, I saw the serious looks on everyone's faces. "Fine" I said. "Yes, I am a wizard. The Morrel family used to be a thriving wizard family a thousand years ago, but the magic faded out a long time ago. I'm the first wizard in the family to appear in decades, and I'm the last surviving Morrel. The line ends with me."

"I thought the name seemed familiar." Raisa stated, "They used to be a powerful family before the Breaking, but afterwards, most of the family were killed, and the rest disappeared."

"I had never heard that before." I said.

Han looked me in the eyes and asked, "Why didn't you tell us that you were a wizard?"

My stomach tightened, sending a wave of fresh pain through my body. This was what I didn't want to tell them. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was… I guess I was just afraid." Everyone looked surprised by my statement but Micah, who leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest, his face impassive. I continued.

"It was completely stupid. I shouldn't have been afraid, and I should have trusted you guys more. It's just that… only two people have ever known before, my parents. And because of what I am, they've always hated me. A wizard killed my mum's parents, and ever since, she's hated them. So when I first started showing my powers, she was so upset that she beat me senseless. My father hated me because he wasn't the one who was gifted with magic, and he envied me for it. He started drinking, and coming home every night to beat my mum and I. They were good people before I came and screwed everything up." I wiped a stray tear from my eye, angry I had let it fall. "It was because of me that my da killed my mum, knifed me from ear to ear, and killed himself. I know you all are different, but I was still afraid that if you knew… you would all end up hating me too. And I really, really didn't want that. But you probably hate me now anyways."

Suddenly, I was enveloped in a hug, Han squeezing me in a tight embrace. "None of us hates you, Scy. We understand now why you didn't tell us. We're your friends, and you can tell us anything and we'll never judge you." Han said loud enough for everyone to hear, and I was surprised to feel a second set of arms wrap around me as Raisa hugged me. Next were Dancer and Cat, then Amon.

Micah made no attempt to move. Han stepped back from the pile of hugs I was currently suffocating under, and held out a hand to Micah, gesturing him to join us. But I knew Micah, he'd probably scoff and walk out of the room before he got anywhere near a group hug.

But I was happily wrong, as Micah walked across the room and actually joined. Only one of his hands made it to my shoulder in the mass of people, but it was enough to set my shoulder ablaze and a blush spread across my cheeks.

"I- I've never had friends before." I admitted, stammering, as a few tears slid down my checks. "Thank you."

* * *

After the giant heartfelt hug, I was forced to endure a week of bed rest to heal. At one point or another, every one of my friends came to visit me, though it didn't help sedate my boredom. I got Han to bring a stack of books from the library, but even those didn't help any. Han, it seemed, had absolutely no taste in books, and had probably grabbed the first books he saw. Secretly, I had Raisa take them back and get me new ones. Raisa actually had good taste in literature.

I was nearing the end of the week, and on my last book, when I was surprised by a sudden visit from Micah. He came in, sat in the visiting chair by my bedside, and didn't say anything. He just kinda stared awkwardly at the floor. To be honest, it was kind of freaking me out.

"Hey, Micah," I said lightly, trying to strike up a conversation. "What's up? Missed me already?" I was expecting a tsk of irritation and a scowl, followed by some witty comeback. But Micah just shrugged as if he really didn't hear me, or just didn't care. This got my attention. "Micah, what's wrong?"

He looked up to meet my gaze and said, "Fire Dancer and Cat's wedding is in two weeks, and Han wants me to come." Ah, so that's it. I was glad that Micah came to me to seek out advice about this.

"And you don't want to go." I stated, knowing Micah's disapproval of his Clan half-brother. Micah stood and started pacing the length of the room. "No. Maybe. I don't know." Micah dropped back into the chair with his head in his hands. "I don't really know what to think any more. A lot has changed, and without knowing it, I think I've changed too. I have all these new thoughts and feelings, and they totally contradict everything I've always known, and I'm so confused."

I waited a few moments to make sure he was finished before speaking. "Do you want me to speak freely?" I asked, and he looked me in the eyes seriously and nodded. "I think you should go. Dancer is a good guy, and… he's one of the only family members you have left. I know if both of you put grudges aside, you two could become great friends. You've both been through a lot, and you've both recently lost family. You could both use some family right about now, after all that's happened. And if you don't come together, I believe you'd end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

I stopped for a second to take a breath, worried about Micah's reaction to this part of my explanation, before looking away and continuing. "And about your sudden change of feelings, I say embrace them. Forget about everything you've felt before. I believe that those were just thoughts and feelings implanted into your head by your father. He influenced your mind so that you'd hate the same things he did, and so that you'd act the same way, too. You've begun thinking for yourself and started going against his wishes even before he died, so now I think it's time for you to let go of all the hatred your father left in your heart. Just let it go, and hold on to everything you're starting to feel now. Those are your true feelings. I know that after you let them in, everything will become clear and you'll feel better."

"You think my father controlled my thoughts and feelings?" Micah asked dryly, and I refused to look at what kind of expression he was making. "It makes sense," I said. "If you grew up being taught to hate or love something, than you'd grow up hating or loving it. I grew up believing that being a wizard was a bad thing, so for a long time, that's what I thought. But I'm a lot happier knowing that they were wrong." I looked back up at Micah, and instead of seeing the hatred or fury I expected, I saw understanding. I was glad he didn't hate me for what I said about his father.

"I get it. I'm glad I came to you; I knew you'd understand and be able to help me with this. I'll think about what you said. Thank you." Micah smiled at me for a second- a sheepish, uncertain smile that made my heart race, before he rose and left just as suddenly as he had come.

* * *

Two weeks dragged by, and my stab wound was almost completely healed, leaving a small, thin scar on my stomach. It was a lot prettier than the majority of all my other scars.

But that's not important. Today was the big day. The whole castle was bursting with excitement and joy. Servants jostled hurriedly past each other in the hallways, scurrying to finish any and every last minute details. A maid brushed past me with a large basket of Panther Lilies and Forest Ivory on my way to Raisa's chambers.

I had long since stopped my childish avoidance of Raisa. I shouldn't have taken my small jealousy and discomfort out on Raisa, and I found that the more time I spent with her, the less jealous and uncomfortable I felt. Now both of those feelings were gone, as I treasured her friendship and guidance. Which was why I asked her for some much needed help on something I was ultimately unfamiliar with.

When I knocked on her door, she ushered me inside quickly to get ready for Dancer and Cat's wedding. The ceremony started in little less than an hour, and we were both running late. Raisa was already in her beautiful light pink gown, but she still had to find matching jewelry, and have her hair and make-up done. I somehow managed to change into the circus tent she called a dress while she got that done.

You see, basically growing up as a poor orphaned tomboy who'd rather knife a man in an alleyway than go to any event frivolous enough to require formal dress had left me completely ignorant of all things girly. Which was why I had Raisa get my dress made for me. If it were up to me, I'd be wearing my trousers and my begrudged second favorite cloak. But it isn't up to me, and when I have to go out in front of actual people and wear an actual dress, I'd really prefer not to look like a completely stupid person in a dress that was utterly ridiculous.

So after I managed to tug on the dress in what seemed like the correct position, I stepped out of Raisa's bathroom to get her opinion. She scrutinized every inch of me to make sure everything was perfect, and just as I thought that everything was to her liking, her eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Something just doesn't seem right…" She whispered to herself, looking me over one more time from top to bottom. When her eyes landed on my pony tail, they lit up in realization. She reached up and plucked the band from my head, letting my long black hair fall over my shoulder like a curtain. Raisa smiled at me, satisfied, and said, "Perfect."

And so the two of us made our way down to the center courtyard, where the wedding would take place.

* * *

The center courtyard was located in the very center of the castle. Cement walkways snaked through the large area, but beside for one fair sized clearing, the rest was covered in wild flowers. Shepherds king, Hanalea Sprigs, Oasis, Caldflowers, Taiphoenies, Fire's Gate, Daisies, Earth Shine, Vaimount, any type of mountain flower you could think of. The clearing was littered with multiple chairs decorated with Panther Lilies facing an alter covered in Forest Ivory and bright red flowers of the Saints.

Willow Watersong and a few other Clansmen where already seated, along with Han, Amon and his wife, General Dunedain, the entire council excluding Micah, and a few other people either Cat or Dancer had befriended in their time in the Castle Close. Dancer stood at the alter with Speaker Jemson, slightly nervous that the day had finally come, but more excited and happy than anything. The ceremony was about to start, and he was slightly worried about Raisa and Scythia, who hadn't gotten there yet.

Luckily, he didn't have to wait too long, as they arrived with plenty of time to spare. Raisa wore a long light pink turtle neck dress with long sleeves. Her hair was mostly down but for the sides, which where braided around the back of her head. Pink pearls and a pink heart shaped diamond hung from her neck. She sat beside Han in the front row. Han kissed her, and they stared lovingly at each other as Han caressed the barely visible bump protruding from Raisa's stomach.

Scythia, on the other hand, sat beside Willow in the third row. Her dress was a bright sea blue that expanded at the waist in elegant waves of blues and greens. Her sleeves were puffy, but tied closed at the wrist. Her long, straight black hair cascaded around her shoulders and her three stolen amulets hung freely around her neck. It was the complete opposite of the male clothes she usually wore, so everyone was surprised at how astonishing she looked.

Scythia looked around the clearing for Micah, but was disappointed upon not finding him. Micah had only said he would think about it, he never said that he would come, but Scythia had hoped that he would. But it was too late now, as the guard started to lock the doors to prevent someone interrupting the ceremony. Everyone took their seats as the cacophony of music played from the small band preforming off to the side.

The music was soft and gentle, but before the wedding could really begin, it was interrupted by a loud argument coming from behind, where the locked doors were located. There, was Micah, loudly arguing for the guard to let him pass. The locked door was no problem with his magic, but magic or nay, the guard would not let him pass.

Scythia felt her heart beat faster at the sight of him, and her face lit up in a smile. She was so glad that he had taken her advice and came! He wore a fashionable tux with his Wizard Stoles, and his hair was just a touch more combed than usual, though Scythia doubted anyone else would notice. He was exceedingly handsome, but that only occurred to her as an afterthought. His arrival at the wedding in general was much more important, though it wouldn't do much if Micah couldn't get around that guard.

Scythia was just about to rise and tell the guard to back off and let Micah through, when an unexpected voice rang out and stopped her. "Mot, go ahead and let Micah through." Dancer told the Guard, Mot, loudly over the clearing. Mot hesitated, but finally shrugged and threw the arm he was grabbing painfully to the side, causing Micah to stumble from the force. Micah tsked with great disdain and irritation, but stopped himself from flaming the guard for his mistreatment and started to walk across the courtyard.

To Scythia, it felt like an eternity. She was anxious to see what Micah would do, and how Dancer would react. This whole thing would be meaningless if Dancer didn't accept Micah, and Scythia found herself on the edge of her seat in anticipation. Finally, Micah stood in front of Dancer, and the half-brothers who looked so eerily alike stared eye to eye in silence. Dancer was the picture of calm and his face was guarded, while on the contrary, Micah looked slightly nervous. Then, with a sudden look of resolve and determination, he stuck his hand out for Dancer to shake in a sign of acceptance and a somewhat slight apology.

The crowd waited with bated breath as they watched and waited for Dancer to move. After an exaggerated pause, no doubt to torture the audience and Micah, Dancer took Micah's hand- but did not shake it. Instead, Dancer pulled Micah close and embraced him. Micah stood stock still in shock, but eventually his hands found their way across his brothers back.

Dancer pulled away with a big goofy grin on his face, while Micah smiled shyly. The brothers didn't need words to say how they felt; they just needed to know that there were no hard feelings between them and that they put aside their differences. Scythia felt tears well up in her eyes, and her chest felt like it might burst in happiness. It had to be the happiest day in her life, and the wedding hadn't even started yet.

Afterwards, Micah sat in the front row and the music resumed playing. Cat emerged from the doors in the back, Mot and another guard holding the doors open for her. Her cotton white dress trailed behind her, simple yet elegant in design, and beautiful. Her dark hair cascaded in waves of loose curls, and though she wore no makeup, her face glowed, eyes shining in so much happiness it was contagious.

Dancer mimicked her smile, a light blush covering his checks. Cat walked slowly to the clearing, and when she finally stepped up to Dancer in front of the alter, he took her hands as they stared in each other's eyes. Speaker Jemson began the long ceremony, but the wait was more than worth it when Dancer bent and kissed Cat lovingly, sealing their lives together, not even to part in death.

After the wedding, dusk fell and everyone moved to the ball room. The band continued playing, and couples danced about in the room in a flurry of skirts and laughing. Scythia didn't know what the appeal of dancing was. She had never danced before, but after studying the dancers for the greater half of an hour, she couldn't see why it would be any fun at all. It was a repetition of simple steps, nothing more.

A few men asked her to dance, but she politely refused. For most of the party, she drank water in a corner and watched the others. Occasionally one of her friends would join her and talk with her for a moment before being whisked off to dance again. Scythia didn't like parties, being in the same room with so many people she didn't know made her uncomfortable, especially since she was wearing such a beautiful dress. It just didn't suit her.

After two hours of watching her friends dance, she decided to head back to her room at the Bayar estate for the night. The music was beginning to give her a headache anyways, and there was no purpose for her to stay any longer. But just as she turned to leave the ball room, an unmistakable voice called out to her, "Scythia, wait."

She turned to see Micah running her way. She hadn't seen him in the ballroom, so she had assumed that he had already retreated to his rooms in the Bayar estate. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. Once he was standing in front of Scythia, Micah held out his hand and stared at her with an intense and determined gaze. "Dance with me." He said.

Scythia blushed and stammered, looking for an excuse to decline. "I don't know how to dance," She said, but he didn't believe her. "You've been watching everyone dance for two hours now; I know you've memorized all the steps by now." He said

She had memorized all the steps, quite a while ago, but that didn't mean she'd be any good at dancing them out herself, or that she'd admit it. "How would you know I've just been watching the whole time?" Scythia asked, not just as a diversion, but with genuine curiosity.

Micah evaded the question. "Just one dance, I promise, and I'll leave you alone. Please," he persuaded, and gave me one of his rare, confident smiles. Really, there was no use in trying to get away in the first place. He's the only one she'd do just about anything for.

"Don't blame me if I step on your toes," she said, placing her palm in his. The tingling that shot up her arm on contact was more than enough to dispel her headache. Micah led her to an opening in the mass of people, and placed his hand on her waist, sending it aflame. In turn, Scythia placed her hand on his shoulder, and followed the proper steps as Micah led. She had to say, he was an excellent dancer.

Scythia stumbled a bit at first, getting used to the motions of dancing. Micah patiently helped her along, and she blushed in shame as she stepped on his foot not once but twice, but Micah just laughed it off. She couldn't believe she was dancing with him, and she definitely couldn't believe the serene smile on his face. He just seemed so _happy ._It had to be a dream

"You look beautiful" Micah whispered in her ear.

Yupp. This was a dream. She had gone to the Bayar Estate after all, fallen asleep, and was having the best, most unrealistic dream ever. The last part was certainly too good to be true. Nobody had ever called her beautiful before, and Micah was in love with Raisa anyways. It couldn't happen.

But it felt so real. The heat in her face causing her to blush, the feel of Micah's breath on her ear, her hand on his shoulder. What she felt couldn't be a dream, and yet, it just had to be.

Scythia looked into Micah's eyes, shock clearly written on her face. She was confused about what he said. Why would he say something like that? It wasn't true. She knew that. She opened her mouth, but couldn't find anything to say.

A frown replaced Micah's smile. "Don't look at me like that." He said, and somehow, he seemed sad. He looked around the crowded ballroom with a sigh. "Come on, I need to talk with you in private," he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward a doorway through the throng of people.

"Wait- Micah! Where are we going? What-" She tried asking, but Micah interrupted her. "I'll tell you when we're alone!" He yelled over the music, pulling her along gently. He led Scythia out of the ballroom and through a series of long corridors, until they finally passed through a door and ended up outside. It was late, so the moon was already high in the sky, surrounded by millions of glittering stars.

Scythia was thankful for the fresh air, and was glad it was a cool, windy night. The ballroom had been uncomfortably warm and stuffy. It helped to calm her nerves a bit, and gave her just enough courage to ask Micah, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

Micah ran a hand through his hair and replied, "I've really thought a lot about what you said, about my feelings. You were right. I feel so much better about everything now. I feel free, like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders, you know? I want to thank you again for the advice you gave me. I had… fun today."

Micah smiled at her, but she couldn't enjoy it. While he was dragging Scythia through the castle, she couldn't help wondering if Micah was going to confess some newly realized feelings for her. The thought both excited and terrified her, and she had been panicking about what she was going to do and say. But he only wanted to thank her again, and she couldn't stop herself from being disappointed and chastising herself for thinking such a stupid thing. Micah loved Raisa. He always had, and he always will.

"Is that all?" Scythia asked, managing to sound nonchalant. "You don't need to keep thanking me. Besides, Dancer's a good friend of mine, and it would have been a pain if you two kept on bad terms forever. I had my own selfish reasons." Not really, she was just making excuses for helping him. "If that's all, then I'll be going back to the Bayar Estate, now"

Scythia turned away from the castle to leave, but Micah's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist to stop her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. "My feelings about my clan half-brother wasn't the only thing you helped me with." Micah declared, spinning Scythia around by the wrist he still held.

Micah brought his face down, stopping just before their noses would touch. Scythia was taller than every other girl, but he was still taller than her, though not by much, so he didn't have to strain too hard to make their faces level. He stared into her eyes for a bit, watched how they danced in confusion and shock, before he admired the bright red blush that covered her checks.

Micah was staring at Scythia openly, and Scythia couldn't believe it was real. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest as she waited for his next words, his explanation. He had only paused for about fifteen seconds before he continued, but for Scythia, that felt like an eternity.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since you came here," Micah admitted, and before Scythia could react, he barreled on. "I always watched the little things you did, like rub the scar on your neck and hold things with the tips of your fingers. I admired how graceful you were, and how easily you picked up everything. I watched you practice fighting, watched how you read countless books to pass the time and how quickly you managed to find a place in everyone's hearts, including mine. But I couldn't ever really _accept_ it, or you, for that matter. Just because you came from Rag Market, I thought that I just _had _to hate you. I tried to hate you, but I never could. I was conflicted by my attraction to you. So when you told me to accept my feelings, after a lot of thought and consideration, I decided to do so. I decided to accept my feelings for you, Scy."

"But you love Raisa," Scythia couldn't stop from blurting out against all the hope and self-doubt that swarmed inside her, and she was surprised when Micah laughed. "I did, or at least I thought I did, but maybe I was just in love with her position. I don't really know. But I don't love Raisa. I've never felt as strongly about anyone as I do right now, about you. I love you, Scythia Morrel."

And before Scythia could even begin to comprehend what he said, Micah closed the space between them and kissed her.

His lips moved soft and slow against hers, and for a moment, Scythia was too shocked to even begin to think of what to do in her position. But then, the most blissful feeling overcame her, as if all the weight, doubt, and self-contempt was lifted from her shoulders, and she was so _happy_. Without a thought, she laid her hands on his chest, closed her eyes, and kissed him back, and Micah wrapped his arms around the small of her back.

It would take time, but maybe someday Scythia could overcome all of her doubts and fears. With Micah now by her side, and all of her friends supporting her, she knew she could overcome any obstacle.

* * *

It's a crappy ending, but I think it fits. I tried to make Micah and everyone else as in character as I could, so I hope it wasn't too bad. And too boring, either. I think it'll probably bore you all to death :/

Well, I hope that's not the case, anyway. But feel free to give me any constructive criticism, Mii~


End file.
